Finding Inspiration
by wolfie22
Summary: A one-shot following Ron as he trys to find a way to propose to Hermione.


**Authors Note: **This is my first fanfiction, please review and tell me what you think :)

Thanks to **LadyKnightSusan** for fixing my grammar and helping me out!

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K Rowling. If I was Sirius, Remus and Fred would be alive :(

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finding Inspiration **

Ronald Weasley was nervously pacing, running his fingers though his hair. He was waiting for Hermione to get ready so they could go to the Burrow.

But that had nothing to do with his nerves.

Today was the day. Today he was going to ask the love of his life, Hermione Granger, to marry him. The only problem was that so far, he had no clue how to do it.

Harry Potter was the only one who knew of his intentions for this evening and had told Ron that his proposal should "come from the heart." Easier said than done. Ron had been trying to find the right words for hours and still . . . nothing.

Ron knew he loved her with all of his heart. It was just too hard for him to express how much he loved her with words.

Every time he tried to come up with something, the words had sounded stupid to him, he knew Hermione deserved something special, something she'd remember.

He figured once they got back from the Burrow he would take her out for a walk in the park and purpose there, under the stars. Then he thought it would be nice to do it in their own flat, with candles and music.

Ron Weasley was not good with romantics, and he was getting more anxious and nervous as he kept thinking of reasons to turn down his own ideas.

Hermione stepped into their room. They had been living together for a little over a year, and had been dating officially since they were seventeen. Now twenty-one, they couldn't be more in love. All of the nervousness he felt faded as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek

"Are you ready to go? You know your mum hates us being late"

"Yes love," he replied, giving her a quick peck on the lips, "I was waiting for you"

They were on their way to the weekly Weasley dinner. Since the war and the loss of so many, Mrs. Weasley had insisted to see her entire family at least once a week. She made Charlie come from Romania and everyone take the day off of work. Nothing was more important to Mrs. Weasley than her family.

Ron grabbed the floo powder. Then, he and Hermione shouted "The Burrow" and in a flash of green flames, they were gone.

They stumbled out of the fireplace into the living room of the cozy Burrow. Brushing the soot from their clothes, they looked around the room. Bill and Fleur Weasley were talking to Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. Sirius Black, who had mysteriously returned from the veil after the death of Bellatrix Lestrange, was talking with Fred and George. No doubt they were discussing new products for the shop.

Fred and George were both married. Fred, to Angelina Johnson and George to Alicia Spinnet. Both of their wives were expecting and due only a week apart. Even married with kids on the way, they were still trouble makers, they have several shops now including one in Hogsemeade.

The first to greet Hermione and Ron were the little bundles of energy also known as Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin

"Auntie Hermy, Uncle Won!" They squealed together and their parents laughed.

As the masses of strawberry blonde and neon green hair flew into her arms, Hermione groaned, she was going to kill Fred and George for teaching the children to call her "Hermy." Ron smiled at the name "auntie." She was already considered part of his family and he couldn't wait to make it official.

Charlie was next to greet them. He came to the Burrow every week to be with his family. He had a girlfriend who was not able to make it to dinner. Her name was Mya and she worked with him training dragons.

Charlie greeted them with hugs as did Percy, who is now not considered a git. His family welcomed him back with open arms after he told them how sorry he was for being a 'pompous arse,' to which the twins agreed. He was now in a happy relationship with Penelope Clearwater and had a fine, upstanding job at the ministry.

Ron and Hermione continued on into the kitchen to meet a busy Mrs. Weasley preparing a feast.

"Oh Hermione dear, you are much too skinny. You must come over more often for a good meal."

Ron had absolutely no argument with this, his mum's cooking was heaven. Hermione just laughed and thanked Mrs. Weasley for the offer as Mr. Weasley gave her a hug and peck on the cheek.

"How are things at Hogwarts, Hermione?"

Two years after Hermione had graduated, she was offered a position as transfiguration professor at Hogwarts. Minerva McGonnagall, now headmistress, offered her the job and also the position as head of Gryffindor. Hermione is the youngest professor ever to work at Hogwarts, but she was more than qualified for the position, after all she is the brightest witch of her generation. She had been working there for a year now, and loved every minute of it, teaching children magic was what she was meant to do.

"It's perfect as always" she replied, "though we do have a few trouble makers but no one could ever be as bad as Fred and George, so I've seen it all."

"That's right!"

"No one can ever beat us."

"We are the official pranksters of Hogwarts."

"And will always be the best to--"

"--ever grace its halls," Fred and George stated proudly, fishing each others sentences.

Everyone being to talk and laugh while waiting for dinner to be ready. Harry and Ginny Potter had been married for a year now and Ginny was expecting her first little troublemaker. The girls began their baby talk as the boys got into a discussion about the latest Quidditch match. Harry and Ron were both aurors, but because of their love for the sport had taken on Quidditch roles as well. Harry was the star seeker for the Chudley Cannons, and Ron the keeper. Together they managed to get the team out of their losing streak and bring them to the top.

"Everyone in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Dinner is ready"

The boys ran into the kitchen filling their plates as fast as possible while the girls followed laughing at their excitement. The large family was sitting at the magically enlarged dining table. Mrs. Weasley had definitely outdone herself, everything looked delicious and there was enough food for a small army.

Hermione and Ron sat side by side, holding hands under the table laughing and talking with the others. Ron looked around, this was the best time of the week, everyone who he cared about was together, all of them happy and healthy after such a long hard war.

As he looked around the table, he noticed all the smiling faces. Fred and George laughing as always, were telling Harry and Hermione of their new products. Charlie and Sirius were discussing dragons as Percy and Remus were talking about some new Ministry laws. Ginny and Dora were still on their baby talk as Teddy and Victoire ran around the table.

He looked at Bill and Fleur watching Victoire and realized that he couldn't wait for Hermione and him to be in that position. He wanted little know-it-all red heads to be running around the table as well.

Then a thought struck him and he realized something, what better way to propose than in front of everyone you love. He knew that family and friends mattered most to Hermione. This would be a perfect way to "pop the question."

As desert was being served, Ron was getting nervous.

'What if she says no?'

'She loves you she won't say no'

'What if she doesn't like the ring?'

'She doesn't care about material things, she's Hermione. We're meant to be together.'

After his little mental war, he relaxed and decided it was now or never. He pushed his chair back and dropped to one knee taking Hermione's hand in his.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, her voiced hitched when she saw the box in his hands.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I've known you since I was 11 years old. From the moment you stepped into our compartment and told me I had dirt on my nose, I knew I loved you, it just took me a while to express it. We've been through so much together and we've remained best friends through it all. Though we fight constantly, we always end up together in the end. I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else, so Hermione Granger will you mar--"

Ron never got to finish because Hermione had launched out of her chair and flung her arms around his neck. She kissed him toppling both of them to the ground. Cat calls and wolf whistles could be heard from around the table, Mrs. Weasley was crying as were Ginny and Fleur, everyone was cheering.

When they finally broke apart Hermione smiled at him through her happy tears and laughed,

"You didn't even need to finish, a million times, yes!"

Ron smiled and pulled her to him in a loving embrace. He picked up the little black box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. It wasn't the biggest or most expensive, but it was absolutely gorgeous.

"Merlin!" she gasped " It's so beautiful Ron, I love you"

"I love you too," he told her as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Everyone surrounded them with congratulations, hugs and kisses. Mrs. Weasley was already making plans for the wedding and talking about her new grand babies.

"We always knew you'd be a Weasley,"

"Just took little Ronnekins longer,"

"Than we expected." Fred and George told Hermione as she laughed at them.

"We both got pulled into the Weasleys 'eh Herms?" Harry laughed

"Yeah, they're just so hard to say no to," she agreed as they hugged, "and don't call me Herms," she playfully hit him on the arm.

"We're really sisters now!" Ginny said as she hugged Hermione tightly.

"Well," Hermione started, "Technically we're sisters-in-law," she laughed.

"Hermione, you really do think too much," Sirius teased as he let out a bark like laugh.

"Hey Padfoot I think you could learn a lesson from her and think some more yourself," Remus said. Everyone joined in laughing and continued celebrating the engagement.

Everyone was pushed to the side as little Victoire Weasley shoved her way through the well wishers:

"So you really are my Auntie Hermy now!" The little girl shouted happily as she jumped into Hermione's arms.

Ron smiled as he looked at his fiancée's happy face. After all the worrying the words had just slipped out. All he needed was the right inspiration and she was it. As soon as he looked at her face the words popped into his head. As he watched her being hugged by the members of his family he knew that they would be together forever. One big happy Weasley family.


End file.
